


The Day's Here For Me To Tell You

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Camboy Shiro, College AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro's Wearing Lingerie, Unsafe Sex, cam shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: After watching Shiro's streams for months, jerking himself off to things that he could only imagine, Keith found the perfect time to tell Shiro that he's been watching him.Sequel toMaybe One Day.





	The Day's Here For Me To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> "i don't plan on making a sequel. i just wanted to write something based on something i saw on twitter."
> 
> legit words i said in the prequel. i am a liar. a big, fat, LIAR. and this was written in one day because the idea spoke to me. blame some very sensual products and pictures from a few of the people i follow on twitter.

There was nothing he could do that could wash away the shame he felt. Water does not come out hot enough from his shower head for it to work and he’d have to go back over four months to start. After the first stream he watched of Shiro’s, Keith found himself going back to them.

He would check his site every day to see when he was on. If he was, Keith would touch himself until he was cumming hard into a tissue. If Shiro wasn’t streaming that night, he would still touch himself, imagining that he was the reason that Shiro wasn’t streaming. That he was there in his apartment, laying him down on his bed and lathering him with all the adoration and attention he deserved.

Harsh reality would crash down on Keith when he woke in the morning. The rest of the day would be spent avoiding Shiro’s gaze.

Shiro noticed that something was wrong, though. Keith could tell how his gaze would linger on him or his touch would stay on his shoulder far longer than it usually would. Keith didn’t know how to tell him that all this burned him, leaving imprints on his skin that would tingle for days. Shiro didn’t pressure him to say what was wrong, but Keith knew he wanted to hear it.

Keith wouldn’t. It didn’t feel right to walk up to his long-time friend and tell him that he’s been getting off to his streams and that he wished he was the one there fucking him instead of a silicone toy. Whenever Keith humored the idea, he verbally cursed himself out and said that he was being foolish.

How much longer could he keep it up, though?

Even now, Keith was getting ready for one of Shiro’s streams. He leaned back on his bed, his legs spread wide, stark naked against the crimson sheets. It was rare for him to get into a stream just as Shiro was starting. And he liked what he was seeing.

Shiro liked to tease his watchers. His clothes would come off slowly, revealing a little bit of skin each time. Keith’s breath caught in his throat when Shiro revealed the red lingerie that he hid beneath his clothes. Sheer and contrasting his skin beautifully. His mind wandered to how long Shiro had been wearing them.

Had he worn it throughout the school day? Did a patron ask him to do it or was it something he did specially for the stream? What would he have done if someone saw him like that?

What would Shiro do if _Keith_ asked him to wear it?

Already, Keith had a hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it slowly.

Shiro stood up and turned around to plant his knees into the leather seat of his chair, showing his ass off to the camera. Keith went light headed when Shiro peeled the underwear to the side, revealing the base of a plug embedded deep in his ass. He groaned and tightened his fist around his cock.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Shiro whispered. He looked over his shoulder at the camera, licking his lips. “I wanted to do something nice for you all. Do you like it?”

Keith ignored the chiming sound of comments coming through. Shiro chuckled at them.

“I knew you all would.” Shiro reached back and teased his fingers around the flared base. He grabbed it and gave it a few tugs until it popped out. He pushed it back into him, moaning and lowering his head. “Fuck, that feels good. I feel like I’m ready to pop just from this, but I can’t just yet. That’s not the only surprise.”

More? Keith wasn’t sure that he could handle more.

When Shiro got up to walk to his bed, Keith squeezed at the base of his cock. He was close to cumming too soon, and he didn’t want to just yet. He wanted to cum with Shiro.

Shiro returned with a toy that he hadn’t seen him use in streams before. He wore a mischievous look and Keith wondered what was so special about it. “This came in the other day and I’m excited to try it out. There’s a website that created a program that connects various toys to anyone's donation site. For every donation received, it’ll start to vibrate. The bigger the donation, the bigger the vibrations.”

He twirled the toy in his fingers, showing it off to the camera. “Do you all want to try it?”

The chiming sound returned and Keith could tell it was more energetic. Shiro looked pleased by the results. He watched as Shiro leaned to the side where his computer was, possibly to post a link to his donation pool. Keith never looked at the comments page. It left a sick feeling in his stomach when he could see other people lusting over Shiro like that.

It left a worse feeling when he realized he was just _like_ one of those people.

Shiro turned his back to the camera, showing off his ass to his viewers once more. He slipped the underwear down to his thighs and Keith liked how they matched the stockings he wore. Shiro’s fingers wrapped around the base of the plug and pulled it out with a loud pop. He tossed it to the side and grabbed at his ass cheek, spreading himself open to show how loose he was from the plug.

Shiro was going to be the death of him, Keith was sure.

Keith stroked himself slowly as Shiro lubed up the toy and brought it to his stretched hole. He teased himself before pushing the tip in, groaning loudly from the penetration. _Shit_ , Keith thought he looked lovely. Shiro pushed the toy into him, deeper and deeper until it couldn’t go in any further.

“Oh man…” Shiro groaned. He buried his face into the crook of his metal arm. Keith could see his body shaking. He wondered if it was touching against that spot inside him that he wished he could punish with his dick. “That hits the spot pretty good.”

He looked at the camera and Keith had his breath stolen from him for the third time that night.

“Go ahead, everyone. Give it your best shot.”

Keith closed his eyes and bit his lips the moment Shiro started whining like a cat in heat. He opened his eyes and watched as Shiro thrust the toy in and out of his body. From the way it was shaking in his fingers, Keith figured he was receiving a generous amount of donations. He deserved it. Shiro deserved to be treated well.

Shiro moaned and glanced at his computer screen located to his right. “O-oh! Thank you, OceanBoy420.” He spread his legs wider and held the toy deep in his ass, letting it assault that spot deep inside him. Keith wondered how much money was sent to him. “You’re so generous. F-fuc—I’ll have to remember to do something nice for you…”

When stronger vibrations had died down, Shiro continued to move the toy in and out of him. By now, Keith was spurting all along his hand, hanging precariously over the edge of pleasure. Keith had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock again to stave off. But he still toyed with himself, paying special attention to the head of his cock.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Shiro shouted. His fingers were shaking more violently but he continued to thrust it inside him, lingering for only a moment before pulling it out of his stretched hole. He squinted his eyes to his computer and chuckled. “Why, t-thank you, PurplePrince! _Ah_ , that’s so _good_. Fuck, that was so sweet of you.”

Keith wanted to know how much “PurplePrince” paid Shiro to get him to sound like that. He wanted to top it and do better than him. His fingers twitched at the thought of grabbing his credit card and putting in a random amount to try.

Shiro shifted in his seat until he faced the camera. He reached forward and adjusted it to point down between his legs. Keith licked his lips at the sight. It was beautiful. _Shiro_ was beautiful and it pained Keith to know that he would never be able to gather the courage to make Shiro _his_.

“O-oh, yes… Yes… _Fuck_ …” Shiro tossed his head back and swallowed. Keith's eyes followed the trail of his Adam’s apple. “I didn’t think I needed this so badly. I-I kept thinking about a nice long cock, fucking me in all my classes.” He groaned and opened his legs wider. “Can you imagine it? Bending me over the table and fucking me in front of my classmates.”

Keith closed his eyes and imagined it. He didn’t have any classes with Shiro, but he knew where he could find him. He did it often so that they could grab lunch or talk on their way to their next class.

It was easy for Keith to imagine himself barging into Shiro’s classroom. He would ignore the teacher asking him what he wanted. He could see himself walking to the middle of the classroom where Shiro liked to sit. Not too close to the front, not too far from the back, a perfect place to sit. Just as perfect as he was.

Keith saw himself standing beside his desk, staring down at Shiro with lust filled eyes. Before Shiro would even question him, he would lean forward and swallow his question in a kiss. Keith would kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him until he was breathless and needy. Shiro would beg him to take him right there and, naturally, Keith would oblige.

Keith squeezed at his cock, pre-cum beading from the tip and down his knuckles.

He would bend Shiro over his desk and pull his pants down below his ass. Keith saw himself moaning when he would see the plug filling up Shiro’s ass. There would be no warning as Keith yanked it out of him, shuddering at how Shiro would whimper from the loss. Keith would find that little tube of lube hidden in Shiro’s pocket and slick himself up.

“ _Please_ ,” Shiro would whisper to Keith, looking back at him with his pupils blown wide.

Keith would die from hearing him say that. He would fuck Shiro good and _hard_ , ignoring how his classmates would look at him, ignoring how the teacher would shout at them to stop. But Keith wouldn’t and Shiro wouldn’t want him to. Shiro would beg him for more until there were bruises on his hips.

“Fuck!” Keith shouted as he cummed. The illusion slipped away, shattering like rock candy. He peeled his eyes open and stared at his computer screen.

Shiro sat back against his chair, his chest and lingerie splattered with cum. His cock was spent, but it was still hard, cum dripping down it. Keith wanted to lick it up so badly.

“Holy shit…” Shiro said breathlessly. “Hoooooly _shit_ , that was so good…” He shifted in his seat, pulling the toy out of his ass with a wet pop. He ran his fingers over it, chuckling. “I think we need to use this one more often.”

Keith agreed with that statement. It pulled beautiful sounds out from Shiro.

Shiro shifted in his seat again, leaning forward to the camera. “That’s it for tonight, everyone. Thanks for the donations. I’ll see you next time,” he said with a playful lilt to his voice.

Keith blinked and the stream was over. Now, he was cold and lonely, the sweat sealing him to his sheets. He stared down at his hand and his spent cock, feeling the regret burning in his stomach.

He couldn’t keep this up.

* * *

It took a week for Keith to finally get the courage to do something about the problem at hand. The plan showed itself after a steaming hot shower last week. It came from the darkest recesses of his mind and turned a light on. Was it the best idea? Probably not.

Did Keith care? He didn’t.

All Shiro would have to say was “no” to him and Keith would back off. He respected Shiro and he didn’t want to hurt him.

Keith waited. He waited for the time that Shiro felt like being an extra tease to his viewers. Once the day came, Keith pulled the stream up on his phone, plugged his headphones in, and started the ten-minute walk to Shiro’s apartment complex. He made sure that the stream was still going on, that Shiro hadn’t started the extra-steamy things yet, before riding the elevator up to his floor.

The moment he reached Shiro’s door, Keith knocked and rang his doorbell. From Shiro’s side, it must have sounded urgent, and it was. If Keith didn’t act fast, his courage would snuff out like a candle.

Shiro opened the door, red-faced and wearing a purple cotton robe. Keith wondered if he was still wearing that lingerie beneath it.

“Keith? Is everything alright?” Shiro asked. He sounded breathless as if he rushed over from his room to find out what all the ruckus was about.

Keith opened his mouth and the courage sapped out of him. He stared at Shiro with a dumbfounded look and he _hated_ himself for it. Why now? Why now of all times to lose his confidence?

Shiro looked up and down the hall before taking Keith’s bicep and leading him into the apartment. He cupped Keith’s face and looked him over as if checking him for any injuries. Finding none, Shiro frowned.

“Keith, you have to tell me what’s wrong or I can’t help you,” Shiro whispered.

And just like that, Keith melted in his touch. Shiro had always been so sweet to him. He had always been there for him when no one else was around. Keith turned his head and kissed at Shiro’s naked palm, then he turned his head the other way and kissed his metal hand.

“I’m fine. I just…” Keith took a deep breath, smelling the leather of his prosthetic. “There’s something I want to do.”

Shiro tilted his head to the side and stared at Keith. “What is it?”

Keith took another deep breath and closed his eyes. It was now or never.

Raising his hands, Keith placed them on Shiro’s shoulder. He gave him a gentle push, urging him to walk backward. Shiro faltered for a moment, but he obeyed, stepping back as Keith continued to guide him. They moved through the small apartment into Shiro’s bedroom. Keith could still hear the chime of the comments coming through during the stream.

Keith pushed Shiro into his chair and climbed onto his lap. He laced his fingers together behind his neck. They stared at each other and Keith knew that his face was red from how burning hot it felt. Shiro searched his eyes for something, but Keith couldn’t tell what he was looking for.

Eventually, Shiro sucked a breath in through his teeth. He reached out and pulled Keith closer to him until his lips brushed Keith’s sensitive ear.

“No names. Are we clear on that?”

Keith shuddered from how Shiro sounded. Rough and needy, his voice a softer tone than he thought was possible. He nodded his agreement. They could see their faces all they wanted. With no names, what could they really find out?

Keith turned his head and kissed along his neck and down to his collarbone. Shiro gasped, arching his back.

“It looks like we have a special guest, everyone,” he said. He entangled metal fingers in Keith’s hair. “Let’s give him a warm welcome and make him feel comfortable.”

The chiming sound sounded once more, comments coming in rapidly. Keith ignored them. Soon, the world would fall away and it would only be him and Shiro. He stepped off the chair and opened Shiro’s robes.

He bit back a groan. Shiro still wore the black lingerie that he had on when Keith was on his way to him. It was harness typed and could hardly be considered as lingerie. It hardly covered his nipples and there was a cute pink bow above his belly button. Keith liked how it looked on him, though.

Shiro ran his fingers up and down his chest, catching a few of them beneath the straps. “Do you like what you see?” Keith nodded his head dumbly and Shiro smirked at the reaction. He spread his legs wider, slouching in his seat. “Then show your appreciation.”

Keith couldn’t repress the shudder that ran up his spine even if he wanted to. He leaned forward and captured Shiro’s lip, swallowing the moan that escaped from him. Keith kissed down his chin, his jaw, his neck, all the way down his chest until he reached the bulge barely contained in black panties. He licked along it, groaning at the briny taste that puddled where the tip resided.

“You look like you’re pretty good with your mouth, baby,” Shiro said, his breaths faltering. He spread his legs wider and grabbed Keith by the back of his hair. “Come on, baby, do it. Make me feel good.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at Shiro’s command. He grabbed at the hem of Shiro’s underwear, brushing the pads of his thumbs over his hips. Keith brought them down just enough for Shiro’s cock to smack him in the face. It was so… _big_. He knew Shiro was big, but seeing it in person? Smelling it and having it inches away from his mouth?

It was hard to believe that this wasn’t a dream.

Before Shiro could complain that he wasn’t doing his job, Keith swooped forward and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. His tongue pressed into the slit and he swallowed the precum that gathered on it. He groaned as he lowered his mouth further down Shiro’s cock. He didn’t stop until it hit the back of his throat and he continued until his nose was buried in the dark curls surrounding his cock.

“Oh,” Shiro groaned above him. “You suck cock so well, baby. I bet you’ve been waiting to do this for a while, hm?”

Keith moaned his response. He slurped his way up Shiro’s cock and sucked the tip until Shiro urged him to go back down his cock. And, _boy_ , did Keith go down on him. He sucked Shiro off with all the skill that he possessed. When he was giving his throat a rest, he sucked on the tip while he twisted both his hands around him. The sounds that spilled from Shiro’s lips only fueled his desire to do better.

“Fuck! K—baby, I’m gonna cum.” Shiro pulled Keith off his cock and stroked himself. He kept Keith’s face close to his cock, groaning when he opened his mouth wide. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you, baby?” His moan cut off into a howl as he cummed, shooting his cum across Keith’s face and in his mouth.

Shiro slumped in his seat and his hand dropped to his lap. Keith licked the mess off his face, using his fingers to scoop the rest into his mouth. He stood up, his legs aching from sitting on them for a while. Keith stood up straight and watched Shiro’s heaving chest and spent cock. He was rock hard and his cock twitched in his pants. He couldn’t wait any longer.

The moment he unzipped his pants and lowered them to free his cock, Shiro opened his eyes. Shiro stared at Keith’s cock then looked up his face. If he was startled by Keith’s predatory look, then he didn’t show it. It may have just been his imagination, but Keith was sure that Shiro’s cock twitched.

Keith stroked his cock, biting his lip when Shiro licked his own. “It’s my turn now, baby.”

Shiro opened his mouth wide and slumped further down into his seat. Keith took the hint and climbed onto the chair, his knees digging into the leather on either side of Shiro’s head. He angled his cock to Shiro’s mouth and plunged right in. Shiro moaned around his cock and Keith threw his head back, hissing a loud “fuck” to the ceiling.

It was better than he imagined Shiro’s mouth to be.

Keith fucked his mouth raw, pounding his cock down Shiro’s throat with a brutal pace. The chair shifted with every movement until he reached out and braced a hand on the desk in front of him. Shiro continued to moan around his cock, sending Keith’s state of mind into bliss. Shiro’s fingers dug into his jean covered thighs and moved them to his ass, giving his cheeks a squeeze.

That was when Keith lost it. His vision went white as he cummed long spurts down Shiro’s throat. He rode the afterglow, thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He only moved when Shiro tapped at his back. Keith looked down at him as he pulled away. Shiro’s lips were covered in spit and cum.

He _loved_ that look on him. So much so that Keith ran the tip of his dick along Shiro’s plump lips.  Shiro stared up at him and opened his mouth wider.

“That’s it, daddy,” Keith whispered. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Shiro’s moan would forever be locked away in his mind. Keith stepped down and hooked two fingers into the strap wrapped around Shiro’s neck. He pulled him up, biting his lip as Shiro stood to his full height. Keith pulled him into a kiss, plunging a tongue into Shiro’s cum slicked mouth. They moaned their delight, hands roaming over each other’s bodies.

Keith ran his hands up and down Shiro’s back. He moved them to his hips and gave them a squeeze. Then he moved a hand beneath his panties and to his ass. He groaned when his fingers brushed over the flared base of a butt plug.

“Look at that, everyone,” Keith said, twisting them around until Shiro’s back faced the camera. With his other hand, he grabbed a part of the underwear and peeled it to the side, revealing the plug to Shiro’s viewers. “It looks like a naughty daddy was eager for a nice fucking today.”

Shiro groaned and thrust his ass back against Keith’s hands. “Baby, don’t tease me like this.” He nibbled along Keith’s neck and it took every ounce of Keith’s self-control to just give it to him. “I need it. I need you good, baby.”

Keith kissed along his ear. “Don’t worry, daddy. I’ll give it you nice and hard.”

He turned and maneuvered Shiro to the chair again, bending him over it until one knee was resting on the leather material. Keith took a glance at the computer, making sure that the camera could catch every bit of what he was about to do to Shiro.

Peeling the underwear to the side once more, Keith leaned forward and licked around the base of the plug. Shiro shuddered from the feeling and thrust his hips back against his face. Keith gripped his hips to keep him still and continued to suckle around the stretched hole.

“Do you like that, daddy?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded his head, letting out a soft, “Yes, baby.”

“Say it louder.”

“Yes, baby!”

Keith took hold of the plug and pulled it out slowly, eating up every quivering shudder that wracked Shiro’s body. He spread Shiro’s ass cheeks wide, biting his lip at how stretched and ready he was. All Keith would have to do was slick his cock up and thrust it into him.

But what fun was that?

Keith groaned as he tasted Shiro, pressing his tongue into Shiro’s gaping hole. Shiro let out a keening moan as Keith’s tongue explored the deepest part of him. Keith ran a hand down his thigh, enjoying every little twitch and moan that came from his best friend.

“No one’s ever done this to you before, have they, daddy?” Keith asked.

Shiro shook his head and buried his face into the seat. “N-no… No one’s ever done this for me before, baby. _Oh_ , it feels so good, though.”

“Does it?” Keith immediately went back to doing it, fucking Shiro with his tongue.

“Oh, _yes_ , _yes_! Baby, keep going. _Oh_ , it’s so g-good.”

Keith did so, fucking Shiro thoroughly until his own cock was hard and twitching. He couldn’t tease him for much longer. If he did, Keith would waste all his cum on the floor and between his thighs.

No, he wanted to cum _inside_ Shiro. Keith wanted to fill Shiro up and reach the deepest parts of him.

He licked his lips as he pulled away from Shiro’s ass. Keith pressed forward, rubbing his cock against his hole, the tip catching on the stretched rim. “Are you ready, daddy? Tell me that you want it.”

Shiro whimpered and pressed back against him. Keith’s tip was the only bit that slipped in. “Baby, please. Give it to me… I need your cock, baby…”

Keith rolled his hips, thrusting deep inside him in one fluid motion.

His eyes rolled to the back of Keith's head. Shiro felt so _good_. Shiro was tight and warm, clenching around him and trying to drag him deeper inside him. If Keith could, he would have. He thrust his cock into him a few times, desperate to try and achieve that deepness that their bodies desired.

“How do I feel, baby?” Shiro asked, looked back at him. “Do I feel good? Do I feel like everything you imagined?”

“You do and _then_ some,” Keith answered. He pulled back until just the tip was left inside Shiro and then thrust back into him. “ _Shit_ , I always knew that you would feel this good.”

Shiro reached back and gripped Keith’s wrist, the mechanical gears in his prosthetic grinding together. “Go ahead and fuck me good, baby.”

Keith tossed his head back and rolled his hips against his ass. He fucked Shiro hard, pounding into his ass until Shiro was crying out his pleasure. It was everything he ever imagined and even more so. Shiro was tight and reacted to every little thrust that Keith gave him. He angled his hips and pressed against the spot that drove Shiro wild.

“Oh! _Baby_ , that’s the spot. Yeah, fuck me right there!”

Keith kissed up his spine until he reached the back of his neck. He sucked hard until a nice hickey formed there. He was already picturing what Shiro’s classmates would think of him when they saw it. Would they think he was a slut? Would they question him about who he was with last night? Or would they immediately ask who gave him the nice fucking?

Keith wanted Shiro to say it was him. He wanted everyone to know that he fucked _Takashi Shirogane_ and that he fucked him _good_. Keith would do anything for everyone to know that Shiro was _his_ and no one else’s. If someone so dared as to touch Shiro inappropriately, he would be on them like a piano to give them what they deserved.

He wrapped an arm around Shiro’s body and stroked his cock. It was hard in his hand, dripping pre-cum from the tip and onto the leather seat. Keith stroked it slowly, burying a smile into Shiro’s back as he cried out. He sounded beautiful like this; loud and keening for more and _more_.

What if the neighbors heard them? What if they made a complaint? Keith wouldn’t care. He would gladly start fucking Shiro at his place. His RA already knew that Keith didn’t give two shits about the complaints that people made about him. It would be falling on deaf ears.

“How close are you, daddy?” Keith asked, whispering into Shiro’s ear.

Shiro turned his head and reached back with his metal hand. He once more tangled his fingers into Keith’s hair, trying to pull him closer, _desperate_ to have him closer. “I’m so close, baby. Keep fucking me just like this. _Fill me up, please_.”

Keith groaned and pulled him into a kiss. He pumped Shiro’s cock faster and pounded his ass with the last bit of strength he had left.

Shiro cried into his mouth as he finally cummed, spurting all over Keith’s hand and his computer chair. Keith groaned and gripped Shiro’s hips. He thrust into him once, twice, a third time, and even a fourth time before he finally cummed. He kept his hips flushed against Shiro’s ass as he filled him up, pushing himself in as deep as he could to get to his deepest parts.

He rolled his hips against his ass as they rode out their blissful feeling. Keith pressed his chest again Shiro’s back, burying his face into his neck. His legs were shaking terribly and he didn’t want to move. If he did, Keith knew that he would fall to the ground.

Shiro turned his head and kissed Keith’s forehead. “There you go, baby… Just relax for a bit.”

Keith turned his head and rest his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his muscular body and squeezed him.

Shiro chuckled and looked to the camera. “That’s it, everyone. Thanks for showing up and donating if you did. See you next time.” He reached over and tapped a button on his computer, cutting off the stream.

The haze lifted from Keith’s mind and thrust him into reality. It felt like he was pushed into ice water that threatened to drown him. He pulled away from Shiro until his cock slipped out of him. He bit back the groan that bubbled in his throat as his cum dripped out of Shiro’s ass. It really was a beautiful look on him, but he didn’t have time to enjoy it.

Shiro stood up straight, pushing the chair away on its wheels. He didn’t look at Keith as he walked over to his bed, grabbing tissues from his nightstand. Keith watched him as he cleaned up, wiping away at the cum that was dripping out of him. The silence was killing him, suffocating him until he felt like he was going to die.

“How long have you known about the streams?” Shiro asked, his back still towards Keith. The cum had stopped dripping out of him by then.

Keith shrugged his shoulders, regretting it the moment he did it. Shiro couldn’t see what he was doing. “About five months…”

Shiro’s shoulders stiffened and Keith hated himself for not telling him sooner. “I see.”

They were silent and Keith wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and run far away from Shiro’s apartment. And he would if Shiro didn’t start talking soon. But maybe he should say something instead of waiting for Shiro to make the first move. Keith had waited for Shiro to say something all his life and nothing good had ever come from it.

Keith twisted his hands together and sighed. “I found them by chance; I didn’t go looking for them. And I like your streams, Shiro. I…” He choked on his words. “I like _you_ …” When Shiro looked at him, Keith looked at the ground. “I have for so long and… I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Keith looked up and averted his gaze once more. Shiro was staring at him with a look that he couldn’t describe. Maybe he knew what it was, but feared what it meant. Keith didn’t want to get his hopes up.

He jumped when Shiro’s metal hand cupped his face. Keith forced himself to look up at him, tears brimming his eyes. Shiro cooed to him softly, brushing a thumb along his cheekbone. Keith hiccuped and squeezed his eyes tightly. There was no stopping the two tears that slipped away from him.

Shiro wiped his tears away, continuing to speak to him softly. When Keith finally quieted down enough, Shiro spoke in a soft voice. “For how long?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Since we were teenagers?” He laughed and buried his nose into Shiro’s palm. “Since I saw you changing in your room with your curtains wide open. I thought you just forgot to close them, but then you kept doing it.”

He hummed and closed his eyes. “I started touching myself after the fourth time you kept them open. I kept doing it whenever you did it, so…”

There was that silence again, cutting Keith open and into little pieces. He felt like he was bleeding on the floor while Shiro did nothing but stand there and watch him bleed out.

“I knew you were watching me,” Shiro whispered. He smiled when Keith looked up at him with an incredulous look. “I did it all on purpose. It was just for fun, at first, just to see what you would do.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I liked that you enjoyed watching me. I _liked_ that you got off to me getting dressed and naked for you.”

Keith laughed when Shiro did, their foreheads pressing together. “Is that what sparked this cam show idea?” Keith asked.

“It did.”

The silence that followed was comfortable. Keith nuzzled against Shiro, sighing softly when Shiro buried his face into his neck. He could get used to this. This was something that he yearned to have for _years_. To finally have it felt like a dream to Keith. It felt like they had reached a middle ground for their feelings for each other.

Many words weren’t spoken between them, but that’s what Keith _felt_.

“Are you alright with me still doing the shows?” Shiro asked into his ear.

Keith shuddered as his breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of his neck. “Yeah… It’ll give me good jacking off material when we can’t see each other for days.”

Shiro chuckled. “What about you showing up in them? I think my— _our_ viewers enjoyed the show. They might want you to show up more often.” Shiro ran a hand beneath Keith’s shirt and kneaded the flesh with his thumb. “What do you say?”

Keith bit his lip and a pleasant thrill ran up his body. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like what he did. He enjoyed fucking Shiro in front of his viewers. He wondered if he could go back and view the comments they made during the stream. He wanted to see how many people were jealous that he was the one who had a lucky chance to fuck Shiro.

He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed along Shiro’s jaw. “Yeah. I think I’d like something like that, actually.”

Shiro delivered a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m glad.” He leaned back, but he wore a grin that sent a chill up Keith’s spine. “We just have one problem left now.”

Keith bit his lip, unable to keep himself from smiling or toes from curling. “What’s that?”

His knees grew weak as Shiro leaned forward, their lips a breathes width apart.

“I want you to fuck me hard again, just like you did before.”

**Author's Note:**

> s w e a t s. my lying ass delivered something. i hope you all like it, though. i had some fun with parts of this. feel free to imagine shiro's first lingerie set as whatever you want, but [this](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/omybuw-l-610x610-underwear-black+gothic-sexy+lingerie-harness-body+harness-lingerie.jpg) is the one keith fucks him in. ♥
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) and talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
